The increasing size of entities, such as corporations, educational institutions, and other organizations, has created increasingly complex organizational structures of companies, both in terms of hierarchal relationships between individual employees and organizational relationships between project groups. Within these complex organizational structures, it is difficult for an employee to understand the relationship between himself or herself and other employees. For example, employees may often have access only to a text-based list of all employees and their respective departments. A text-based list, however, does not easily convey the structural interrelationships between the various departments.
A graphical organizational chart may be used to present the interconnected organizational structure of an entity to the employees. Unfortunately, when an entity is very large, an organizational chart fully representing the entity may itself become very complex and difficult to understand. Additionally, generating such an organizational chart is time- and cost-intensive. As a result of the difficulties in generating and displaying a large organizational chart of an entity, it is often necessary to provide both an organizational chart that represents a portion of an entity, and a separate, comprehensive list of all employees.